


That's Fair

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Tony wants Peter and Harley to become friends and Peter is all for that.  So, when his mentor has to take a call and leaves the two of them to explore the state fair without him for a while he doesn't complain.  He just wishes that he didn't need to pee.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	That's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bandersnap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnap/gifts).



> This is for Bandersnap who has been trying to get me to write Harley for a very long time now. lol. 
> 
> Sorry, it took so long but he's just REALLY HARD for me to write. (You on the other hand are doing fabulously by the way.)

Peter sat in the backseat of Tony's car, shifted his weight, and then sighed. They had been in the car for an hour, which wouldn't be that big of a deal except they had stopped for dinner first. He'd ordered cola and that had been a bad enough decision without adding a refill into the mix. As such, his bladder was being rather insistent that it needed to be emptied as quickly as possible and that's where the real problem started.

He was in the backseat while Tony's 'friend' Harley was in the passenger seat. He'd only met the older boy a few hours prior and he wasn't eager to announce that he needed a bathroom break in his presence. Besides, surely they would be at their destination soon. He could hold it until they got there and then quietly let his mentor know that need to pee. He was sure the man wouldn't make a big deal about it. He'd simply walk them all over to the nearest restroom without disclosing that he had been the one to request it.

"You doing okay back there, Pete?" Tony asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Peter hummed in agreement and was unsurprised with the conversation turned back to Harley after. Apparently the two hadn't seen each other in quite some time and had a lot to catch up on. Though to their credit, they did try to involve him in the conversation. They had been since dinner. It seemed that Tony was really eager for the two of them to become friends and he was completely on board for that, he liked Harley, but at the moment all he could think about was getting to a bathroom. "Are we almost there?" he eventually asked, hoping that the question wouldn't give away the fact that he was so full of piss that he could practically taste it.

"About ten more minutes. Why?" Tony replied with mild concern. "Are you feeling okay? We've been the car for a while."

The man thought he was carsick and that was a fair question. He ofter got nauseous on long car rides. It made no sense. He could swing all over the city but the car was his undoing. "I'm okay. I was just wondering," he replied with a nod of his head and then went back to looking out the window and listening to the laughter coming from the front seat.

"Alright, kiddos," Tony said the moment they stepped out of the car, "Welcome to the New York State Fair. I know you two are probably eager to get-" he added but was interrupted by the insistent ringing of his phone. 

Peter watched him glance down at the screen and knew by the look on his mentor's face that it wasn't a call he could ignore. He was used to it. Tony was a busy man. However, Harley, he noted, looked disappointed when the man announced that he was going to have to take the call.

"Look, why don't you two go ahead and go inside without me," Tony said much to Peter's relief because he really needed that bathroom. Then the man handed them each a fifty dollar bill and much to his dismay told them to stick together. "I'll call you when I'm done."

Harley enthusiastically accepted the cash while Peter took it with slight hesitation. It was one thing for the man to buy him things, it was quite another to be handed money. It made him uncomfortable. Then again, he was already uncomfortable. He sort of hoped that Harley was too. Maybe he would suggest they use the bathroom before getting in any lines. Though that didn't seem to be the case. Just his luck, really.

"Where do you want to go first?" Harley asked with enthusiasm. "I was thinking we could play some games and wait to do the rides with Tony."

Peter considered speaking up but didn't. He simply nodded his head and tried to ignore the persistent nagging in his bladder. At least they weren't going to be going on any rides yet. While being thrown around on a roller coaster would undoubtedly cause him to piss himself, standing in line and throwing a few darts sounded doable. Plus, he was sure that Tony would be ending his call the second he had the chance. 

For a while, he followed the older boy around and watched him try and fail to win any prizes. He joked about and Peter tried to tease back but not pee-dancing like a kindergartener was taking more effort than he cared to admit, even to himself. 

"You're being awfully quiet," Harley said as they meandered threw the fairway. "Did I say something wrong? Because you were much chattier at dinner."

Suddenly Peter felt horrible for not being more participatory. "I'm sorry, it's just loud here," he lied while simultaneously standing right on the verge of admitting that he needed to pee so bad he couldn't stand it. Then the other boy grabbed him by the arm and started tugging him across the path towards another game. That hadn't been great and he'd had to quickly cross his legs before attempting to keep up. 

Once they made it over to the game Harley had been eyeing, Peter stopped just a short distance away. "Hey, uh, Harley," he said, tugging lightly on the older boy's shirt. "I'm kinda thirsty. I'm going to go grab a lemonade while you play. I'll be right back." It was the perfect plan. He could finally relieve himself like he desperately needed to do and then grab a cup on the way back to the line. Harley would be none the wiser. Then his hopes were shattered.

"I'll go with you," Harley said with a smile. "Tony told up not to separate."

"Yeah but I think he just didn't want us on opposite ends of the fairground. I'm not going that far," Peter proposed because for some reason he still didn't want the other boy to know that he needed to pee even though he was sure he wouldn't be a problem. Everyone peed. It was a basic human function. He wasn't sure why he always had to over complicate something so simple as asking about the toilet. 

Harley shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the line they were in. "It's not that big of a deal. This line hasn't even moved yet. Let's go get a drink and come back," he said and it was all Peter could do to keep it together. All he wanted was five minutes alone so that he could go pee. He was left to agree because of that actually made the most sense and he couldn't very well argue it without giving away his true intentions. Yet, before he could say anything at all, the older teenager was pulling his phone out of his pocket with a grin. 

"Hey! I just got a text from Tony. He said to meet him up front," Harley declared with enthusiasm. Peter, on the other hand, was feeling sort of anxious about the news. 

"Can you ask him to meet up over here?" he asked because he was sure he would never make it all the way across the fairground and back to the bathrooms in time. He really needed to go. It was becoming unbearable. "Actually, never mind, I can do it," he added, having decided that an explanation was in order. That and it would mean that Tony would hurry up and hopefully suggest that he was the one that needed to pee before they moved on but before his shaky fingers could type out the message he realized that Harley was looking at him with concern. 

"Are you okay?" the Harley asked, though he was already starting to put it all together. The younger boy had been acting shifty for a while and he thought it was because of him but it suddenly hit him that Peter needed to pee. Badly, if the tenseness of his entire body was anything to go by. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it before. 

"Y-yeah. Just- thirsty," Peter eventually replied, hoping he sounded convincing. 

Harley nodded his head and pointed over his shoulder. "Well, when you message him tell him we'll be by the bathrooms? I'd like to go before I get a drink. If that's okay with you, I mean," he said and at that moment Peter was sure that heaven was finally smiling down on him and Harley was destined to become his next best friend. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's perfect. Bathroom and then a drink. Makes sense," Peter rapidly replied before making a not so casual beeline for the restroom with Harley keeping in step. Thankfully the line was short and he didn't have to wait very long ,the sound of flushing toilets and running water was making his eyes water with anticipation. "Can I go first?" he asked without censor once a stall opened up and the second the older boy waved him forward he darted inside, just barely getting himself situation before his bladder released and began to rapidly empty its self of the pent up piss. He'd been holding it for so long that he dazedly wondered if he'd overflow the bowl. Not that he cared much at the moment. Relife was taking over causing a shiver to run up his spine. After that, he could feel his muscles relaxing one by one and the moment he was shaking away the last few drips he was sighing in pure contentment. His bladder was empty and he finally felt like he could actually have a good time. 

"You boys have fun without me?" Tony asked once Peter had exited to find both his mentor and Harley standing there waiting for him.

"Yeah," Peter lied but only slightly. He had been having fun. He's just also been getting slightly stressed out and Tony must have assumed that much because he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have even more fun now," the man said knowingly and Peter couldn't have agreed more. 


End file.
